


all the love in the world

by gryjoy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, M/M, but david loves him, can they just be soft please, killian is insecure, lowercase intended, they need to kiss more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryjoy/pseuds/gryjoy
Summary: david wakes up and finds killian crying on the couch
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Prince Charming | David Nolan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	all the love in the world

**Author's Note:**

> hi leah if youre reading this

david stretched his arm across the bed seeking warmth to find an empty space. he sits his head up to see his bedroom door cracked and light shining in.

“killian ?” he speaks softly. he hears sniffling and killian clearing his throat.

“be there in a sec, love,” killian responded. david let his head hit the pillow before rolling out of bed. his feet hit the cold wooden floor causing him to retract them before placing them down again. 

he shuffled to the bedroom door opening it, the light made him squint. he stood for a second letting his eyes adjust. he slowly walked to the living room rubbing the sleep from his eyes to adjust to the figure he sees sitting on the couch.

“killian ?” the shorter man turns to him, eyes red and cheeks tear stained. his shoulders were slumped, when killian went to rub his cheek , david could see the nail polish was chipped. “ are you ok ?”

killian looks like he takes a minute to answer, “im fine, charming, go get your beauty sleep,” he forces a smile. he looks small and vulnerable and david just wants to wrap him up and keep him safe.

david sits next to him on the couch and they sit in silence with killians occasional sniffs. “whats wrong?” david finally asks looking at killian whos looking at his lap. 

“ ‘s nothing,” killian speaks picking at the hem of his boxers.

david reaches over and killian flinches but lets him take his hand. “ tell me.”

killian takes a breath and a few more tears slip from his eyes. “am i enough for you ? im, well, me ? y’know ? im everything youre not, youre, well, charming ! and people dont like me, you’re confident and im not, people love you and...” he gets lost in his own thoughts,  
“ and i only have one bloody hand and,, and,,” he sighs as more tears fall from his cheeks.

davids heart hurts hearing these things. he squeezes killians hand before wrapping his arms around him. killian pauses before pulling david closer clawing at the fabric on davids back, crying into his shoulder. 

“you’re perfect, youre enough, you dont need to change or be anyone else, i fell for you because youre amazing and charming and funny as hell,” he says into killians hair and he can feel killians hand digging into his back more. “i love you so godamn much, killian, and i cant think of someone i want to spend my life with more.”

killian hugs him closer sobbing into davids shoulder. david lets the shorter man cry and just wants to kiss his pain and insecurities away. 

they sit there for a few minutes until killian pulls away with a smile and red eyes. “lets go to bed, love,” killian goes to stand but david stands first and picks up killian, “dave !” killian gasps wrapping his legs around davids waist and putting his arms around davids neck.

david uses his hands to hold his boyfriend up walking to the bedroom, “yes, i get it youre a big strong man,” killian says face reddening when david gently lays him in their bed. 

“scoot,” david says getting in bed behind killian wrapping his arms around him. he kisses his shoulder and the freckles there while his hands put gentle caresses on killians skin.

“dave,” killian softly says bringing his hand to davids roaming one. 

“what?” david asks stopping his kisses which killian suddenly misses.

“you dont have to do that, love,” killian says.

david starts kissing his shoulder again, “i want to,” he moves killian to his back and kisses up to his neck, “i wanna show you how perfect you are and how much i love you,” killians face heats and he turns his head away which just gives david more access. he kisses his jaw and then his lips. its a soft and gentle kiss that he puts all the love he has into.

he starts to kiss down to his left shoulder to his arm, “dont,” killian says pulling his arm away feeling insecure of the missing hand and scar there.

“alright,” david says simply kissing killians neck again.

“hh,” killian hums. david ends up between killians legs as he kisses down his throat to his collar bones before laying his head on his lovers chest. he takes killians hand and kisses kis knuckles and fingertips.

“i love you,” david said and theres silence. hes been telling killian he loves him for a while but killian hasn’t said it back yet. david doesn’t expect him to.

“ i know,” says killian softly. “goodnight, david.”

“goodnight killian,”david lets go of killians hand and puts his arms on either side of killian, his thumbs brushing his sides gently.

killians hand runs through davids hair, “i love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 10pm chill


End file.
